moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Mason
Tamara Mason was a supporting character and tertiary antagonist in the slasher-horror film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. She was a stuck-up, spoiled high school student who looked down on all her peers. She was portrayed by Sharlene Martin. Biography Tamara Mason attended Lakeview High School located near Camp Crystal Lake, She and her fellow graduating students boarded the S.S. Lazarus with her best friend Eva Watanabe. Mason was voted prom queen, a fact she frequently brings up to her peers. Unlike Eva, she was selfish, arrogant, and manipulative witch willing to do anything to get what she wanted from people, including blackmail and hurting innocent people. She first appeared in the roof of the boxing room watching Julius fighting another student. She convinced Eva that he would be the only senior she would do, before seeing another male student, who she promptly began flirting with. Some time later, Mason and Watanabe hid away below decks, hoping to evade discovery while doing cocaine. When her friend presented her concerns that they might be caught and that she would lose her science-related scholarship as a result, Mason remained nonchalant until their principal, Charles McCulloch, stumbled upon them in the act. Scorning them, McCulloch informed Mason that he would be visiting her shortly to see her biology project and threatened her in regards to her graduating. Mason, dismissive, blamed McCulloch's indignation on his niece, Rennie Wickham, and noted the latter's aquaphobia. In an act of pure cruelty, Mason succeeded in pushing Rennie overboard while she was speaking with teacher Colleen Van Deusen, leading to further hallucinations and panic from Wickham. As a result of this behaviour, Watanabe abandoned her friend. After this incident, McCulloch arrived at Mason's room to see her project. Mason quickly changed the topic and began to seduce the principal, taking off her clothes and teasing him all the way until she laid atop him in black lace undergarments. It was at this moment that she revealed her trump card: film student Wayne Webber had been secretly filming the encounter, creating a tape that Mason threatened to use as blackmail material. Unfazed, McCulloch stated that Mason had lost her privilege to visit New York City, and left the room. Webber attempted to leverage his assistance in her failed extortion attempt to get a date with Mason, but she swiftly rejected him. Death Tamara then returned to her room and took a shower to wash the paint off of her. After finishing, she looked out of her door and saw Jason Voorhees approaching and she closed the door, only for Jason to break through. Jason angrily bashed the mirror with his fist, shattering it into shards. Bloody and disoriented, Tamara scampered into a corner, cowering in fear and covering herself with a towel. Jason then grabs shards of the mirror and stabs Tamara to death. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Stabbed to Death